


BLUE

by Hormmm



Series: The RED Universe [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: M/M, Uh def read RED before this, here we go again, its important to the story, ooohhhh boy, whats Connor gonna do this time???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Part Two of RED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, warning, slightly smutty near the ending-

It's been a month since Gavin, anyone really, saw Connor.

Gavin sighs, flicking Connor's quarter from one hand to another, cursing as it drops back down on his lap.

He groans, dropping back on to the bed.

He rubs his hands against his eyes, trying not to cry.

_Fuck, he misses Connor._

_He misses him so much_.

_He'd do anything for the android to come into the bedroom and lay down with him and tell him everything's okay and-_

"Gavin?"

Gavin's breath hitches, heart skipping a beat.

_That voice._

Gavin opens his eyes, widening as he saw who it was.

Tears freely slide down his cheeks.

"Connor?"

Connor cautiously approaches Gavin, as if walking towards a frightened and injured animal.

Connor places one of his knees on to the bed, hesitating, he places his hand on Gavin's thigh. "I missed you." He croaks out, leaning in for a hug.

Gavin sobs, recuperating the hug.

 _Warmth_. The familiar warmth he had missed.

Gavin sinks into the hug, breathing in Connor's scent.

**_RING_ **

The two boys break apart, hearing Gavin's phone ring.

Gavin grabs the phone, glancing at who it is.

 _Chris_.

He puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Did you hear what happened?" Chris asks, his voice filled with shock.

"No, what?"

"Connor escaped prison. He knocked Perkins and a bunch of guards out, killed some guy and took off. No one knows where he is."

Connor internally curses himself for not being more careful around the cameras.

"Oh. Do you know where he might be...?" Gavin trails off.

"...He's with you, isn't he?"

"...no?"

"You're a terrible liar, Gav."

"Please don't tell anyone!"

Chris stays silent for a couple of seconds before sighing. "I won't. Just, make sure he doesn't go out. People will recognize him and the FBI is gonna launch a fucking manhunt if they don't find him soon."

Gavin nods to himself. "Thanks Chris."

"Of course, are you going to tell the others?"

"Maybe, but I think they should be here."

"Right. Later Gav, later Con."

"Wait how did you know-"

Chris hangs up.

"I'll never know how he knows when he's on speaker."

Connor smiles, pushing Gavin back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

Gavin hums as Connor presses sloppy open mouthed kisses on his neck, he pulls away, ripping off Gavin's shirt.

He lets his nails glide down Gavin's sides, digging them in till drops of blood rise to the surface.

Connor licks the blood off his skin, shivering as Gavin tangles his hands into Connor's hair, pulling him up.

Tears swelled in the corner of Gavin's eyes. "I missed you, Con. I missed you so fucking much."

Connor swipes his thumbs against the tears, stroking Gavin's face. "I missed you too, love." He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to the shorter mans lips.

"I'll never leave you again." The android gasps in between kisses.

Gavin pulls the androids shirt off, tossing it off to the side, not caring where it landed.

Connor harshly presses his lips against the humans, fumbling with the button of Gavin's jeans, he stuffs his hand into his boxers.

"I'll never let them take you away from me again." He hisses into his lovers ear.

Gavin lets out a small moan, wrapping his arms around Connor's shoulders.

"Promise?" He whispers.

Connor kisses his cheek.

_"I promise."_


	2. Authors note

As I’m sure you’ve all guessed. This story and all of my other stories will be discontinued seeing as I am no longer interested in continuing this or any of my other stories when I am currently writing my own original story called Blackspring Valley on Wattpad along with a Teen Wolf fanfic. 

I am am now on Wattpad due to how easy it is for me to manage and edit on compared to this website seeing as I do everything on my phone. 

If any of you do wish to see my new stories on Wattpad, my username is the same on there as it is here. 

ALSO! If anyone wishes to continue this or any of my other stories! Go ahead! Just please credit me and link me to the story. I’d love to see where someone decides to take the story.

Thank you for following this story!

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP MORE PSYCHO CONNOR!


End file.
